


Dawn

by AParisianShakespearean



Series: Dreams [17]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, after birth, an old piece Im uploading because I don't want it gone, child birth, new mama, new papa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AParisianShakespearean/pseuds/AParisianShakespearean
Summary: Cullen's thoughts after the birth of his daughter.





	Dawn

He’s nervous.

He doesn’t know why, at least at first. But then he realizes that maybe it makes perfect sense. He’s going to meet her for the first time. For the first time, he gets to meet his daughter.

Lydia is weary still, but her eyes are bright as he holds her hand. He hasn’t let go, not since it all began and the midwife was called. He hasn’t stopped telling her he loves her.

“Cullen,” she mutters. “Cullen, hold her. Hold her for me.”

She closes her eyes and he falls. Such a day they should have, such a day that should be the happiest of their lives, because it’s the day that their first child is born. Yet Solas and what happened at the Exalted Council, it mars even this. 

“Cullen…she’s crying, she’s…”

Lips, warm and soft press against her damp forehead. One last squeeze of her hand, before he rises from the chair. He doesn’t look away from her, not until she nods at him. A silent reminder, I’ll be alright. He looks away, and he looks at his daughter. He looks, and as the midwife wordlessly hands her to him, he forgets he was ever nervous.

She’s tiny in his arms. Tiny, yet strong. He is in awe of her cornflower blue eyes, so much like her mother’s, and he wants to laugh as he sees the tufts of golden blonde curls, just like his. Delicate lips, a delicate nose. He thought once all babies looked the same. But in his daughter, he sees something that is wonderfully him and wonderfully her. He sees home, and happiness. He sees what they fought so hard to protect.

“Hello,” he whispers to her. “I’ve been waiting for you.” 

He had been falling in love more and more as Lydia’s belly grew. And as he looks at her and swears that now, she is smiling at him, he knows for a fact that he has utterly fallen.

He thinks of all the things he wants to tell her. He settles on one, just for now. He settles on I love you, and I love you. Then he tells her that there is someone he wants her to meet.

He sees Lydia see her, and the wonder he felt swells again.

“She’s beautiful,” Lydia mutters. “Oh Cullen, love…”

He tries to hand her to her. It stings when she rebuffs him, cuts too deep.

“Lydia,” he says, protesting, but she shakes her head.

“I’m afraid that I won’t be able…” 

“You can.” 

A quiet moment passes before she makes her decision. And when she does, nodding silently and letting Cullen know she can, gently he rests their daughter against the crook of her arm. Lydia smiles and it’s the second most beautiful thing he has seen that day. Lydia smiles at their daughter, and she mutters simply, Aurora.

Aurora. For the named her after the dawn that came.

They look at their new dawn. They look at everything that made the fighting worth it.


End file.
